1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a collision avoidance support device that supports a driver so that a host vehicle avoids a collision with an obstacle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle that is provided with a collision avoidance support device is known. In a case where an obstacle with which a host vehicle is highly likely to collide is detected by a sensor such as a camera sensor and a radar sensor, the collision avoidance support device decelerates the host vehicle by using automatic braking. In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-116403, for example, a collision avoidance support device that automatically steers the host vehicle to separate the host vehicle from the obstacle by using a steering device in addition to the automatic braking is also known.
When the automatic steering is performed in a situation in which a relative speed of the host vehicle with respect to the obstacle or a speed of the host vehicle is insufficiently reduced despite the deceleration of the host vehicle by the execution of the automatic brake, an accurate control of a traveling course of the host vehicle with respect to the obstacle becomes difficult. For example, a variation occurs in an avoidance trajectory for obstacle avoidance by the host vehicle as the relative speed or the speed of the host vehicle increases. Accordingly, an appropriate movement of the host vehicle to an avoidance space for the obstacle avoidance might become impossible.
In addition, in a case where the automatic steering is performed, effects on the other obstacles that are present around the host vehicle need to be taken into account more than in a case where the automatic braking is performed. Accordingly, in a case where the collision avoidance support is performed, it is desirable that the collision avoidance support is carried out by the automatic braking alone whenever possible. Hence, when an intervention of the automatic steering is performed in an inappropriate manner, the intervention of the automatic steering might backfire.